Con's Eyeview
by Split Lifeforce
Summary: Jasper, Nevada... A perfect place for two outcasts such as Miu and Clover to roam the skies without being noticed... Or so they thought. When the Decepticons are alerted to their presence, what will Starscream have in store for these two? A story where friendships are formed, trust isn't always shared, and adventure is waiting just around the corner.
1. Encounter

**Mi-chan: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Con's Eyeview. I worked fairly tediously trying to get this in story format since it was mainly in a Roleplay format. There's more to come soon! So review, and tell us what you think after the chapter~! Thanks guys :)**

* * *

Chapter One:

Encounter

Jack was working at the K.O. Drive-in once again, working the drive-thru before it came time for him to work one of the cash registers. Eventually, there was a prolonged familiar beep of a motorcycle beyond the door that led outside, toward the back of the store.

Jack rolled his eyes before he turned to his shy co-worker "Uh, Hey! Miu! Can you take over for me for a sec?"

Miu looked up quickly and nodded "Uh, sure Jack..." she spoke softly, walking up the cash register and taking over for him "Not a problem."

He nodded at her "Thanks." he said before he quickly walked toward the back, opening the door and closing it behind him with a slight sigh "Arcee..." he said with a slight whine in his tone.

The blue motorcycle before him shifted slightly, a feminine voice coming through the speakers of it "What's taking you so long? You know what today is don't you?"

Jack sighed again "I know I know... Miko's Birthday."

"And if we're not there at her birthday celebration, you can say goodbye to her excitement, and hello to her attitude when she comes to the realization you missed out on it."

Jack gave the motorcycle an exasperated look "Look, just give me about another hour or so. I'm doing this extra shift for a reason, and it's not because I enjoy it."

"I'll let the others know we'll be a little late then."

He nodded to the motorcycle "Thanks." he said before going back inside and running back up to the register, looking to Miu "Sorry about that... Hope I didn't leave you with too much." he apologized before picking his work station again.

Miu shook her head "It's alright Jack, I could handle it." she responded, moving out of the way before scampering off back to her own work station.

A girl with rust colored hair up in a ponytail, copper colored eyes, a pair of overalls covering her legs and hanging around her waist, and a having on a gray tank-top littered with grease, walked into the resturant.

"Are you alright working here when you're interacting with so many people, Miu?" asked the girl as she walked up to Miu "I know how nervous you are around people, especially since with what happened..."

Miu blinked at her slightly "Oh, yeah... I need to get into society, we both do... And I guess this is the best way to get over my... anxiety."

Once Jack was finished with a customoer, he walked over toward the two not far from his cash register "Hey Clover, how're things going at the shop?" he asked casually, knowing the grease covered girl since she always picked Miu up from work.

Clover looked over and smirked at him "Fine as usual, Jack. Just got a break so I thought I'd come see how Miu's doin'." she said wiping a smudge of grease off of her cheek "Stupid people don't know how to properly wash the undercarriage of a vehicle, so they send their vehicle to the mechanic and force them to work in all that mud and dirt and crap." she grumbled.

"Yeah... It's a shame people do that to their vehicles. I aways take care of my motorcycle the best I can." he told her.

Clover chuckled slightly "That's why I like you Jack, you know how to properly care for a vehicle. I've seen you on that bike of yours. She looks and sounds to be in great condition."

Jack rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin "She's a bit tempermental at times, but she handles like a dream."

She laughed "Aren't all bikes known to be tempermental? It's why I don't like workin' on some of the models when it comes to motorcycles, they'll fight you and some of them BITE. I've had a couple of chunks taken out of my hands by them. Some of them are just so cramped and the motor is forced into such a small space... it's annoying."

"Well, take care of the vehicle and it'll take care of you, in most cases anyways..." Jack smiled slightly.

Clover nodded, her head tilting to the side slightly in an almost, bird-like gesture "That is very true." she turned and patted Miu on the head "Well, I better head out and let you two get back to work. My break's going to be over soon. See you both later."

With that, Clover turned and headed out of the restaurant, and back over to the shop a few blocks down the street.

Jack and Miu both said their goodbyes before returning back to work.

_*****about an hour later**_

Jack quickly washed up, and then got his check from his boss on his way out of K.O.

He quickly jumped onto Arcee's seat of her alt-mode "Okay, to the bank we go."

Arcee let Jack take control of her alt-mode, and soon enough, they were on their way to Miko's Birthday celebration.

Clover had picked up Miu once both hers, and Miu's shift were over with. They were walking home at a leisurely pace. They both had the day off the next day, so they were planning on going for fly around the rocky canyons around Jasper. They knew their area in case the lab they escaped, ever tracked them down, as unlikely as that was...

Both of the girls watched Jack drive by, Clover waving at him as he drove by, and Jack only nodding in response before speeding away to a destination unknown to them.

Miu tilted her head to the side in a bird-like manner "I wonder where he's going in such a rush..." she murmured curiously.

Clover chuckled "Don't know, don't wanna know. It's not our place to find out, Miu." she looked to Miu with a slight smirk "Come on, let's get home. I'm hungry and I want to get some good rest before tomorrow's...flight."

Miu looked to her and nodded "Yeah, me too. Let's go..." with that, the two headed to their home at the very edge of town.

**_***the next day_**

It was early morning when the girls exposed their wings unique to the each of them, and took off for their flight. They went flying so early in the morning so they wouldn't be seen... They were both clothed in open-backed halter tops and shorts, flying through the air and towards a rocky area just outside of Jasper.

_"It feels nice to finally ruffle the feathers~"_ Clover thought as she soared along comfortably, playing around in her flight patterns as the day went on.

Miu soon pointed downward at a road they were soaring above "Clover... Isn't that Jack and his motorcycle?"

Clover looked down and lowered her altitude ever so slightly to get a better look "Sure looks like it... But where is he going..?"

Miu watched with a slight gasp and wide eyes as the rockface Jack drove toward opened up and Jack disappeared to the other side of it before it closed behind him "C-Clover... He just disappeared into that rockface..." she said astonished and dumbfounded.

"That's strange..." Clover frowned "Well, might as well fly around for awhile... Maybe we'll see him leave, and we can follow him after..."

Miu nodded slightly, her small swallow wings flapping slowly "Okay..."

With that, the pair continued on their way, sticking around the area incase Jack reappeared.

Meanwhile...

Knockout was nearby the area as well, cruising the open Nevada roads.

"Now that my finish is buffed up again, it's a good day to go out and let the sun reflect off of my wonderful frame~" Knockout said happily, his optic sensors looking up towards the sun and sky as he drove in a carefree manner. But it wasn't long before his optic sensors picked up something in the distance, soon running a video feed of what he saw to Soundwave "Well well, what do we have here? Never seen fleshlings do that before..."

At the Nemesis, Soundwave ran the footage for Starscream on the monitor.

_"Hmmm... Those aren't ordinary humans..."_ Starscream thought for a moment, turning away from the monitor, before he looked back to Soundwave, the eyes and ears of the Decepticons nodding in a knowing manner, his silence and gesture telling Starscream everything he needed to know... as usual "Yes... Those two mutants could prove useful... maybe even my own covert super soldiers..." he said thoughtfully before he looked to some of the Eradicon soldiers in the room "Go! Bring them to me!" he commanded.

"Yes Lord Starscream!" the Eradicons said in obidiance before going off to retrieve their targets.

Clover continued to float along with the wind against her back, her large rust and white colored wings fluttering slightly to keep her in the air, Miu flying beside her "Ahhh... Free as a bird~. Who knew it'd become a reality?" she said thoughtfully before she flipped over and dove down before curving upward and doing a couple of tricks in amusement "Thank God we chose such a small town with such large and free skies all around~" she seemed to hum.

Miu nodded, giggling slightly as she watched her best friend play around "Yeah, no doubt... The air may be a little dry compared to the maritime air we were used to, but the open sky for miles is wonderful."

It wasn't long before out of seemingly nowhere, a few purple colored jets swooped down from the cloudbanks and headed toward them a good distance away from behind.

Clover and Miu heard the jets, and looked behind them, both having a jolt of panic course through their veins.

Clover flipped over "Shit! Incoming aircraft! Dive, Miu, DIVE!" she shouted before closing her wings around her and diving downward in hopes to hide before they could be seen, Miu following closely behind her.

The Decepticon Jets only swiftly and gracefully followed their movements in turn.

"C-Clover! They're after us!" Miu keened slightly.

"Damnit! Evasive maneuvers! STAT!" she ordered, taking off into the air with Miu hot on her tail as they took off for the more crowded canyons to lose the purple jets. "We're more agile, we can use that to our advantage." She informed Miu.

While the Decepticon soldiers were occupied with following the two in the skies, Knockout descreetly kept track of the two bird-girls from below.

Clover and Miu soon dove into the smaller canyons, hoping to get the jets to follow them. Luckily, they had practice losing jets from when they had escaped awhile back... They flew as fast as their wings could carry them, but they couldn't beat the jets' engines. Their only option was to lose them in the canyons...

"C-Clover... We... have to hide. I can't last much longer... I don't have enough energy..." Miu informed her.

Little did they both know, Knockout was soon under them in a sparkbeat, speeding onto the walls of the canyons and going fast enough where he was sticking to them. He soon transformed and used the canyon as leverage as he leaped toward Miu, snatching her out of the air and flipping gracefully onto the ground.

Knockout looked to Miu in his hand when he landed "A little birdie told me that humans aren't meant to fly...guess that birdie was wrong." he said in a menacing purr.

Miu screamed and held her wings tightly to her, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"MIU! NOOOOO!" Clover yelled urgently before she spun around and dove downward as fast as she possibly could to get her best friend back. They always stuck together... They were a two woman flock.

Knockout withdrew his electrical fork staff effortlessly and stabbed it at Clover when she was close enough, knocking the female clear out. He quickly put his electrical fork staff away before he caught an unconscious Clover with his now free hand "Hmm~ Two birds~ One stone~. Lucky me~" he said before he hopped onto one of the Decepticon jets since the Nemesis wasn't all that far away, the jet taking off into the clouds and headed toward the Nemesis.

"No! Clover!" Miu said desperately, squirming, trying to get free "Let go of me!" she pleaded to the red colored mech.

"Cut the dramatics girl... we're almost there..." Knockout stated in a bored tone.

Miu glared at him even though she was shaking, and tears were slipping down her cheeks "We won't go back to that damn lab... We just want to live our life free! Not as some God forsaken experiments!"

Knockout laughed in amusement and looked to Miu with a smirk "I may be somewhat of a medic...but I don't do disection... It would get blood stains on the finish."

Miu stopped "...W-wait... y-you... aren't with the Anima Testing Labs...? The people from the ATL... They didn't send you after us...?" she was confused, she thought it was the lab coming after them... But from the looks of it, she was dead wrong...

Knockout looked to her with a look like he had just started paying attention to what she was saing at the end of her sentence "Hm? What's that..? Food? We'll have you with some of the finest we can find." He used the finger from the hand he was holding Clover with, and patted Miu's head for a moment "Don't you worry your pretty little head kid."

Miu looked at him, still nervous and worried, calming only ever so slightly "O-Okay... Just... please... Don't ever turn us over to the labs... Never... please..." she said softly and pleadingly.

He looked at her with a raised optical ridge "Didn't you hear what I told you earlier human? Or do you have memory issues we need to upgrade?"

She frowned "Y-you haven't seen or gone through... what we have at the hands of... those horried scientists..."

Knockout was soon dropped off at the top of the Decepticon ship, the Decepticon soldiers following him into the ship "No...but I have gone through things much worse for mouthing off to my superiors... Now, I think it's best you keep your mouth shut kid... We're almost there."

Miu flinched and looked away slightly as they entered the ship, sighing slightly _"Looks like this is the end of our freedom...Clove."_

Soon enough, Knockout walked into the main bridge, the bird girls still in hand as she walked up to Soundwave and Starscream.

Starscream turned and smirked at the red mech "Well well, very well done Knockout...for once." he said, muttering the last part as he walked up to him.

Miu looked warily up at Starscream _"Wow... He's more of a stick than Clover was after her starvation punishment..." _she thought.

Starscream soon looked to Knockout with a slight glare "Put her down, she is our guest~ We have no need for this now that we can properly explain our actions." he said with a kinder and less threatening voice.

Knockout looked to Miu warily before he set her down as ordered, gently handing Clover to Soundwave, who soon walked off silently with Clover toward the med-bay.

Miu shuffled her feet slightly as she got set down, rubbing at the base at one of her wings worriedly as she watched Clover get taken away "...Clover." she said softly and worriedly.

Starscream smiled at her reassuringly "Do not worry my dear... 'Clover', is being taken to the medical bay to be examined for serious injuries of any kind."

Miu stoppped rubbing her wings and flapped them slightly, hopping into the air and flying up so she was at eye-level with Starscream "...O-Okay..." she said quietly, and nervously. Normally, Clover would be the one doing all the talking while she would just be standing beside or behind her, listening... She wasn't much of a talker.

The Seeker smiled and gently stroked a clawed finger under her chin and pulled it away with the stroke "You certainly are a fine force of nature my dear, it must be exhausting and somewhat emotionally tiresome to keep your identity hiden from the world." he said gently, putting a hand beneath her so she could sit on his hand.

She blinked it surprise at the gentle stroke, gently landing on his hand "...I-It's okay... it's better than what it was at the labs..."

"Now now, don't be so modest." Starscream said turning around to let her look out the front of the ship where she could see the nice fluffy clouds "I know how much you yearn to stretch your wings whenever you want to..." he said looking out at the clouds.

Miu looked out a the clouds... Remembering back to her first time flying through ones very similar to the clouds before her with Clover "Y-yeah... but safety is more important than wants... If anyone found out about us... ATL would track us down... and capture us... in a heartbeat."

"This...ATL...is an organization that's after you two for your...gifts, correct?" the Seeker asked.

She closed her eyes "Not really... They made Clover and I, and dozens of others, the way we are now... ATL is AnimaTestingLabs... Clover and I... were ordinary humans before we were taken... Clover and I worked together, and escaped with a couple of other Anima's..." she opened her eyes and looked out a the clouds agian "We've been hiding out for the last four years since our escape..."

"So they don't want the truth getting out...I see." Starscream looked to her "What is your designation, little one?"

She nodded slightly before looking back at him "Miu..."

"My dear Miu...you don't have to worry about your safety any longer...for I am going to offer you sanctuary, food, and whatever else you desire."

She looked to Starscream a bit baffled, soon frowning slightly "What do you want in return...? Why do you want Clover and I around..? From the way you had your... soldiers... come after us... clearly you have some other... alterior motive..."

"In return, all I ask is for your cooperation Miu. When I call you to aid me, you should come as soon as you can." Starscream looked at her sadly "Surely this isn't too much to ask my dear... I am going to give you everything you ever wanted, and I only ask for something so little in return."

Miu closed her eyes and looked away from Starscream "Th-that's just it... it's too little... I'm not gullible or stupid... I know... when something is too good... to be true... You're being too vague... How do we know... that you won't call upon us to kill one of our own kind...? Or our previous species? And... I must speak with Clover before I decide... anything."

Starscream chuckled slightly and rubbed the top of her head slightly "I will never ask you to kill your own kind...if anything, they could find sanctuary with you here...with us." He placed her down on the ground gently "Knockout will show you to the Med-Bay...she should be conscious by now."

She nodded "A-Alright..." she folded her wings comfortably against her back as she looked to Knockout, glancing at Starscream _"My intuition keeps telling me not to trust him... and it hasn't been wrong yet... Clover and I better keep our distance... And what's with him in petting our heads? ! We're not pets! We're sentient beings too ya know!"_ she sighed ever so slightly "Th-thanks..."

Knockout smirked at her "Follow me kiddo..." he said, soon leading her to the Med-Bay.

Miu followed after Knockout quietly to the Med-Bay, and when they had just reached the Med-Bay doors, they heard in a loud and demanding tone "WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHERE'S MIU?"

The doors opened to reveal Clover standing on the berth, fists clenched, wings spread out to their full fifteen foot wing span, feathers spiked out in anger.

"Whoa... Someone needs to take a chill pill." Knockout stated.

Soundwave gently stroked a pressure point in each of Clover's wings, causing her to calm down, soon pointing towards Miu.

Clover relaxed, and when she noticed Miu, she let a sigh of relief pass her lips. She jumped offf of the berth and soared to land in front of Miu, hugging her protectively, whispering "Good timing... Otherwise, someone would've lost an eye..." after she whispered what she did, she spoke in her regular vocal volume "Thank God you're okay Miu... Where are we? And what the hell is going on?"

Breakdown walked out from a dimly lit area of the Med-Bay, walking over toward them "That's a funny way of saying thank you mutant... Soundwave just repaired you."

Clover turned around and glared at him, a hand on her hip as she gestured a thumb toward Knockout with her other hand "If Genious over here hadn't shocked me in the FIRST place... there wouldn't have been any repairs to do at all!"

"Ouch, fiesty one here..." Knockout commented.

"He did what he had too." Breakdown stated "You two were too busy trying to avoid him and the others that you wouldn't of come with us peacefully anyways."

Clover rolled her eyes "Miu and I have been on the run and hiding out for the last FOUR YEARS, so EXCUSE US for assuming it's the asses that are normally after us." she snapped.

"Calm down, I was only stating the reasoning for Knockout bringing you here like he did." Breakdown told them in an emotionless voice.

Clover huffed in annoyance, turning to look back at Miu "Anyways, why are we here? I take it you talked to these guys' leader already? The guy who sent them after us?"

Miu nodded "Yeah, I spoke with him. He wants us to stay here, where he'll supply us with everything we want... just for the small price of backing him up when he calls."

Clover narrowed her eyes and looked intensely at Miu. Miu nodded ever so slightly at the silent conversation "That doesn't seem like much for doing so much for us... This just doesn't seem right... Too good to be true after all the shit we've gone through..."

Knockout smirked "It's the truth, believe it ladies." he said with a casual hand on his hip.

Clover raised an eyebrow at him "It could sure enough be the truth... but nothing is ever that good... and your leader is clearly being very vague on the whole backing him up when he calls thing... He could have us do anything... just depending on how he words it."

"Oh but it is." Starscream said walking into the Med-Bay "And what I ask of you may be vague, but you're just going to have to trust me." he said smiling "I wouldn't lead you astray. And seeming as we all have so much in common, those of us here can understand what it's like to be an outcast. All of us that remain here do our fair share of work, and I ask so little of you... Your obediance to what duty I assign you. Call it, a chore to keep the 'house' functioning the way it should."

Clover narrowed her eyes at Starscream, wrapping a rust and white colored wing around Miu protectively "You haven't really done anything that gives us any inkling that we can actually trust you..." she said before sighing and looking to him with a monotone look "Miu and I will stay... for a few days... to see what it's like. If we don't not like it, we have the right to leave... If we like it, we will stay and do our part. That good enough for you?" she said in a slight bitter tone.

"I understand" Starscream said, soon looking to a soldier that walked up from behind him and nodded at the two "He will show you both to your quarters. I hope you don't mind sharing a room, seeing as we Cybertronians are much larger than humans, you should have enough space."

Clover nodded "That's perfectly fine. We'd prefer it actually."

Clover looked to Miu, and then to the soldier before both Clover and Miu lifted themselves into the air, following the soldier to their quarters by flight.

The Decepticon Soldier/Vehicon led them to their quarters, and once the two females were inside their new quarters, he closed the door behind him when he left and went back to his duties.

The room had two beds made of Cybertronian/Transformer sized sheets folded up a bunch of times and then having a cloth as a pillow and another cloth as a blanket. They also noticed something resembling a little furrball in the middle of one of the beds...

Miu noticed the little furrball and floated over, lowering herself to land beside the bed, peering at the furrball with Clover nearby.

The furrball suddenly twitched. A small furry tail with a big poofball of a different color of furr on the end of it's tail coming out from under it.

Miu gives Clover a look of "Uhm..."

Clover shrugged slightly, moving over and lightly poking it before bringing her hand back.

The furrball suddenly hid it's tail from view, large and adorable lavender eyes opening up from the middle of the furrball, looking at them curiously and slightly fearful.

"Awh...Hi there~" Clover said kindly with a slight coo in her voice.

The furrball's eyes opened up all the way, it's tail coming back into view, horns suddenly coming out from its head, the two girls hearing it sniff the air sightly, the nose clearly hidden under the poof of furr.

Miu giggled slightly "You need a haircut..."

The furrball tilted it's head at her with a slight sound that sounded like "Er?" in a cute voice.

Miu smiled slightly and patted the furrball's head, avoiding the horns "You are too cute~"

The furrball began to make gentle Er-like purrs, shuddering slightly it was purring so happily.

Miu giggled and sat down on the bed, cuddling with the cute little furrball.

Clover chuckled as she moved over to the other bed, sitting down, and watching Miu cuddle with the furrball.

The furrball cuddled with Miu, closing it's eyes happily, enjoying the company.

Miu yawned and snuggled with the little furrball, letting her wings lie gently on the bed as she fell into a doze, exhausted from all the excitement and flying she had done.

Clover smiled at Miu, lying on her own bed, and glancing at a tattoo of the names of her family engraved into her forearm. She shut her eyes and remininced of the times with her family, before she was taken from them... and before she went to see them with Miu... before they shunned her as an abomination...

Before long, she fell asleep, a lone tear slipping down her cheek in sadness of the loss of her family...

**_***the next morning_**

The sound of loud munching could be heard.

Clover jolted awake, looking around for the source of the sound, poised to move quickly if need be.

The furrball was eating Miu's blanket, half of the blanket already gone, the furrball munching on it innocently and happily.

Clover facepalmed and hopped onto her feet, walking over and lightly smacking the furrball on the head "Bad. Don't eat that." she scolded.

The furrball growled slightly, its horns protruding from its head and its tail suddenly having spikes protrude from the round furry ball-like part of its tail, munching more of the blanket in defiance.

She sighed "You're just going to be a headache waiting to happen aren't you?" Clover shook her head before sighing again" Alright, fine, eat it for all I care... Our wings keep us warm for the most part anyways..."

The furrball soon finished off all of the cloth Miu used as a blanket. It burped slightly before retracting its horns and spikes before cuddling against Miu again with a purr, Miu cuddling into the furrball subconsciously.

Clover shook her head as if to say "God..." she turned around and flew up to the window, peering out of it with a quite hum in thought.

* * *

**Mi-chan: More to come soon! Please review! :)**


	2. Deceit

**Mi-chan: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter for Con's Eyeview~! Hope you like it :) !**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Deceit

Four Weeks have come and gone, and now, Clover and Miu had become quite comfortable on the Decepticon Ship, the Nemesis. They were always well fed, and given everything they could ever need to survive, just as Starscream had promised. They were instructed to keep their jobs however, to not arouse suspicion and to make sure they had plenty of cash should something happen, and Starscream be unable to supply them with the sustenance they needed.

The fluffy, furrball-like creature that Clover and Miu decided to adopt, was now designated as "Squish". The name for the creature was decided one day when Starscream had found out about the creature, telling the girls that it was a parasite from another planet that had a nasty habit of eating certain materials, and told the two he wanted to "squish the vermin". Miu didn't want the furrball to be killed or destroyed, so she used her "pathetic puppy-dog eyes" against Starscream. The Seeker couldn't take the pathetic look plastered on her face, and just gave up arguing with her, letting them keep the so called "vermin".

Miu was now half-dozing in her bed, curled up to Squish comfortably. She was going to get up from her doze, but she decided to wait a bit longer due to being so comfortable.

Clover currently relaxed against the large window sill in their room, having woken up just a little while ago. She yawned slightly.

_"Gonna need to wake Miu up soon, we need to go pick up some more food, we're runnin' low..."_ Clover thought, before shrugging and glancing at a comfortable Miu _"Meh, let 'er sleep, we've got time... no rush~."_

Before long, Miu shifted in her bed, yawning before she sat up. She was careful not to jostle Squish too much. She swung her legs out of the bed gently and stood up, stretching widely. Her wings spread out to their full ten foot span.

She looked over at Clover and smiled, fluttering up to the sill "Morning Clover~."

Clover looked toward Miu and chuckled at her friend's messed-up hair "Mornin' Miu. Now that you're awake, we need to go pick up some food today, we're running low." she smirked and chuckled slightly "But before we go, I suggest you fix your hair, it's a MESS."

Squish had woken up during the start of their conversation, yawning slightly and stretching before he looked up at the window sill, seeing the two girls there. He felt a bit jealous and somewhat left out, making large eyes that glittered in want "Errrr..." he whined.

Miu brought her hands up to her hair that stuck out every which way, now understanding what Clover meant by her hair being such a mess.

She giggled slightly "Yeah, good call..." she said before hopping off of the window sill, fluttering gently to the ground before heading to their washroom to fix herself up before they left. She quickly petted Squish on the way there.

"Morning Squish~" She said before entering the washroom and shutting the door.

Squish waggled his tail slightly and made a happy facial expression when she petted him. He soon followed her to the washroom, and squeezed himself under the very small crack under the door. He had that gift, squeezing into the littlest of cracks and crevices...

Miu giggled when she watched Squish squeeze himself into the washroom "Nice Squish..." she commented fondly as she fixed up her hair, not bothering with a shower, but instead washing her face to wake herself up.

Squish had made his way onto the counter and watched as Miu got ready. When she was finished with her hair and washing her face, he hopped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her gently with his own unique purr. Miu chuckled softly at this, and pet Squish in return.

Squish watched as Miu get ready in the kitchen area now, Miu grabbing her leg pack that held all the essentials since it was easier to fly with than backpacks or anything like that.

"Ready to go, Clove." Miu stated as she stood up, Squish still on her shoulder.

Clover looked up as she strapped her own pack to her thigh "Good." she noticed Squish on Miu's shoulder "Squish can't come with us, remember? We're going into human society..."

Squish looked at the two with a whimper before jumping into Miu's purse that was on a nearby countertop, and hiding in it. His head poked out of it ever so slightly with large pleading adorable eyes. He hated being away from Miu.

Miu looked at Squish with a sigh "I'm sorry Squish... But Clover's right. We can't risk it." she picked up Squish gently and moved him onto her bed "We won't be gone long, okay?" she picked up her purse and closed it "We'll be back in no time at all..."

Squish's eyes fell onto the bed in sadness, curling his tail up next to him with a whimper.

Clover shook her head "Sorry Squish, but we can't risk it. We'll be back soon." she said grabbing Miu by the shoulders in the process, and guiding her friend out of the room, away from the sad-eyed fluffball.

Squish growled slightly, looking to Clover with an annoyed look in his eyes as she left with Miu. Soon after, he decided to take a nap.

Soundwave walked through the halls of the Nemesis, and soon enough, saw Miu and Clover walking down the hallway. He played back a certain phrase from Knockout "Hey~ Wait up Ladies!" he played back as he walked up to the girls.

Clover and Miu stopped, turning to face the mech. Clover waved slightly with a chuckle "Hey Soundwave~"

"Clover and Miu's initiation ceremony will be underway today." Soundwave played back in Starscream's voice "Be ready."

Clover's eyebrows went into her hairline in surprise "Well, okay. We'll be ready then." she stated, glancing at Miu "Thanks for telling us Soundwave."

Miu nodded "Yeah... Thanks." She was still shy around the mechs even after being around them for 4 weeks already...

Soundwave nodded, and then walked past by the girls, on his way to the command center.

Clover looked to Miu "We'll get our shopping trip over with first since Starscream didn't give a specific time, might as well..."

Miu nodded "Yeah, lets go. We can stop by somewhere and get breakfast too, I'm hungry..."

With that, the two continued on their way to the top deck of the ship. Once there on the deck, they spread their wings, and dove off the side of the ship, flying off toward Jasper for some breakfast and quick shopping.

*****Much Later**

Starscream had the troops lined up in the command center, awaiting the girls' return, Soundwave at his side at the front of the command center.

Clover and Miu had returned with their spoils, laughing as they flew back down into the ship, Clover picking a random leaf out of her hair. The two dropped their things off in their room before tidying themselves up a bit and then heading to the command center to tell the others that they had returned from their shopping trip.

Starscream soon saw the girls walk into the command center, and smiled at them "Ahhh, Miu, Clover... We have been waiting. I believe it's time you officially joined the fold."

Clover glanced at Miu and smiled, walking over to the center of the room "Yeah, Soundwave let us know what was goin' down."

"Please... Come." Starscream said, making a slight gesture for them to come toward him.

Miu nodded and flapped her wings, flying toward him, Clover doing the same, the two side by side one another.

Soundwave kneeled in front of the two, gently taking out a tool that held a Decepticon Insignia at the end of the tool.

"Clover. Miu." Starscream began "It has been a great privilege to have you with us. We have worked hard to earn your trust, to show you that we are your family now. And now that you are more comfortable with us, we wish for you to join us...permanently. Will you take this Insignia, and join us, your new family... in walking to a brighter, and much better future for us all?"

Miu glanced at Clover, the two smiling before nodding "Yes..." the two said in unison.

Soundwave brought the took to Miu's arm and gently but firmly branded the insignia on her arm, and then did the same with Clover. It was more or less an instant tattoo, and stung their skin for about 5 seconds before the pain subsided completely.

"Welcome, Sisters, to the Decepticon fold. Where deceit, is one of our greatest weapons." Starscream said with a slight smirk as the soldiers cheered around them.

Clover wrapped a wing around Miu with a smile "Thank you for welcoming us with such open arms."

Knockout walked up to the two "Congrats ladies." He said as Breakdown came up beside him "Now that the party's over, we need to cruise out of here."

Clover raised an eyebrow "Huh? Where we goin'?"

"Energon recon, we're running a bit low and we need to find more." Breakdown stated.

"Okay, lets go~" Clover said, flapping her wings twice in slight excitement.

"And who said you were going anywhere? I meant Breakdown and I." Knockout said, gently patting her on the head with a smirk "Maybe next time pheasant." he teased.

Clover's eyes narrowed, her feathers spiking out slightly in annoyance "That's Red-Shouldered Hawk to you." she huffed, blowing a couple of pieces of hair out of her face.

"A bird brain will be a bird brain." Knockout winked slightly before leaving with Breakdown with a slight wave to Clover and Miu.

Clover pursed her lips in annoyance "He's going to lose an optic sometime soon... and maybe wake up covered in tree sap that likes to strip paint..." she growled.

Miu snickered "Careful with that last one, he really loves his finish..."

Soundwave couldn't help but nod slightly with a mental smirk.

"Alright, back to work!" Starscream told the Decepticons, the Vehicons and Eradicons going back to their stations.

Soundwave soon picked up on a frequency and looked toward Starscream.

Starscream looked to the two girls with a slight nod "Excuse us ladies... we have a call to intercept. Feel free to the explore or fly around the ship as usual." he said before turning around and talking to Soundwave.

Clover shrugged at Starscream "Alright." she looked to Miu "You can hang out with Squish or somethin', I'll be back later. I have a LOT of tree sap to collect~" she stated, smiling evilly before heading for the top deck.

Miu chuckled "You and your pranks... I'll talk to you later then Clove." she said before turning and heading back to their room to hang out with Squish.

*****Much Later**

From the girls' room, a commotion was heard in a different hallway.

Clover was sealing pails full of tree sap when she heard the commotion, looking over at Miu with a look of 'What was that?' soon straightening and looking toward their door.

"What was that?" she asked curiously.

Miu was relaxing on the window sill with Squish in her lap "I dunno, lets go check it out."

Clover nodded, and the two girls, as well as Squish, who was now comfortably situated on Miu's shoulder, followed the noise to the scene of the commotion.

A yell was heard from an unfamiliar voice, and once the girls turned the corner, one of the Decepticon soldiers hit the unfamiliar bot in the head, knocking him out. The Decepticon soldiers then dragged the unfamiliar bot into a room and put cuffs on him, and had the bot hanging from the ceiling, electricity connecting the cuffs to each other and then to the ceiling.

Clover frowned _"What the hell? Why are they treating this guy so bad?"_ she thought before glancing at Miu and walking over to one of the soldiers "What's going on?" she asked them.

One of the Vehicons looked to Clover and answered her question. "He's the enemy genius..." he said in a sarcastic manner before walking out of the room with the other Vehicon.

Clover rolled her eyes "Well f-k you too." she commented before turning around and looking at the supposed enemy _"Jeez, he looks more harmless than Squish does... but true enough, looks can be deceiving..." _she flew over to the mech "Hey, you okay?" she asked him, the mech not able to say anything since he was out cold.

She sighed "They didn't need to be so goddamn rough with him, sheesh..." flying around to the cuffs, she did some quick, but not openly noticeable adjustments to make it a little more comfortable for the mech.

Just then, a Vehicon walked in for guard duty, and saw what Clover was doing "Hey! Leave the prisoner be! He doesn't need special treatment." he said sternly.

Clover turned around and frowned "He's sentient, so no matter what he did, he doesn't deserve horrible treatment. So MEH!" she snapped.

"He's killed THOUSANDS OF US!" the Vehicon said shoving her away from him slightly "Lord Starscream won't be very happy if he ends up getting out because you loosened his shackles." he said readjusting them and tightening them up again.

"You've killed enough people too I'm sure, so F-K YOU!" she said angrily before flapping her wings rapidly in anger as she flew off, her feathers spiked out, and Miu following after with a glance at the mech.

Clover flew at top speed through the hallways and out into the open air, breathing deeply as she flew off, hands clenched angrily _"I KNOW what it's like to be chained up like that. NO ONE deserves it! He killed thousands of them, but it's not the Decepticons haven't killed their fair share of people either!"_ she roared within her mind.

Miu flew after Clover, but when Clover reached the top deck of the ship, she had to stop, letting her be for now. She knew her friend needed some time alone to cool off. Miu then turned and headed back toward their room.

Clover soared through the sky for miles. Eventually, she slowed and came to a running stop on a cliff, sitting down and resting her wings, just letting her mind go blank.

It was around evening by the time Clover headed back to the ship. She stalked inside, heading straight for her and Miu's room.

"Hey, you okay..? You were really steaming when you left..." Miu said in concern, watching as Clover lied down on the bed across from hers, Clover's back to Miu.

"I'm fine... Just needed to clear my head..." Clover replied.

Miu watched Clover lay on her bed unmoving, watching in worry "If you say so..."

Soon enough, however, Clover sat up and faced Miu "Hey Miu... Wanna go see that Mech? See if he's doin' okay..?"

Miu nodded "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea... Ease both of our minds on he's doing." Miu said before she stood up off of her bed, Clover doing the same before the two headed out for the cell block.

It wasn't long until they reached the Mech's cell. They flew in, hovering in the air in front of the Mech with their wings flapping gently.

The Mech looked up, slightly curious at what he saw, not really saying anything. He waited for what they had to say first.

Clover sighed "Hey, are you okay? The guys were treating you really roughly..."

"Surprised that's coming from you... Seeing as you're one of 'em." the white, green, and red Mech responded, looking toward her insignia for a moment.

Clover crossed her arms over her chest "Look, we may be one of them, but we're not heartless. We know what being chained up is like."

The Mech chuckled "Seems you're hangin' with the wrong crowd."

Clover chuckled humorlessly in response "Well it was either hang with them, or risk getting back to the ATL."

"That's it huh? You're only reasoning for hangin' around is because they treat ya nice? Don't be fooled kid..."

Clover closed her eyes, holding back a pained expression "They treat us A LOT better than the stupid humans that we used to stick around." she snapped "And trust us, this is SO much better than being trapped in a cell, and being experimented on for the rest of our lives!"

"Is it now?" the Mech asked rhetorically, looking off into space "I trust you know what happens if the faker finds out the location to the Autobot Base?"

Clover blinked at him blankly before a low, feral growl erupted from her throat "This is PRECISELY why we should've just stuck to the two of us. Goddamnit..." Clover looked to Miu "We're gonna have to do something...secretly." she told her before she glared at the Insignia on her arm "I really wish I could just tear this off my arm..." she snarled.

Miu sighed "We just wanted somewhere safe so bad... We pulled the wool over our own eyes..."

Wheeljack looked to them "Don't worry about me... I'll find a way out of here... And once I do, you two are comin' with me. Seems you two don't want to be here anymore than I do now..."

Clover sighed "But we're gonna need to find the other Autobots... Prevent Makeshift from being able to give Starscream the coordinates to you guys' base."

Miu looked to Wheeljack "We have free rein, we can go flying all we want and no one would be the wiser of where we'd go..."

Clover looked to Miu "So we'd be able to track down the Autobots, inform them about Makeshift, and be back, with the others none the wiser."

"Trust me on this, Bulkhead will wise up to Makeshift's tricks... You won't have to worry about a thing." Wheeljack said before he perked up slightly, hearing someone approaching the room from the hallway, gesturing to the girls that someone was coming with a slight movement of his helm.

Clover caught on to what the gesture meant and grabbed Miu, disappearing into the abyss of the shadows toward the back of the room. The two held their breathes, ready to slip out of the room if need be.

The Vehicon Soldier stood guard, looking to Wheeljack as the girls slipped out of the room before the door closed.

Clover and Miu quickly scampered back to their room, sitting on their beds, talking about what they had just heard, quietly. They mixed in some bird language just in case anyone was listening in.

Clover sighed "This is all insane... to think we -chirp chirp- fall for the -chirp- of the Cons... Hopefully we can -chirp chirp- soon..."

Soon enough however, their room door slid open, Starscream walking in with Soundwave.

"It seems nothing is ever good enough for you two..." Starscream said in a low tone, a look of betrayal, anger, and disappointment mixed in his optics.

The door closed behind him and Soundwave, a clicking sound of the locking mechanism from the door being heard.

Miu looked over at Clover _"Oh no... we're trapped now..."_

Clover frowned in confusion _"But how could he even possibly understand bird? They may be talented, but that's not possible..."_

Starscream looked to the bird girls, and then to Soundwave, nodding ever so slightly.

Soundwave replayed the footage that was caught inside Wheeljack's cell.

When the footage was over with, he looked to the girls once again "I gave you a home, food, protection. And this is the thanks I get...?"

Clover glared at him "You omitted the most important details of what Decepticons do... And I will NOT be apart of anyone being hurt or killed. Be it human, or otherwise." she told him matter-of-factly, sitting beside Miu and hugging her close with a wing wrapped around her protectively.

"What we DO, is defend and claim what is rightfully ours! And we do whatever it takes to do that... be it a few casualties here and there. We are at war." Starscream replied.

Clover laughed bitterly "There you go again, twisting the story to make it sound like YOU'RE the good guys." she scoffed "Ha! You're not fooling us, we don't see through wool anymore. We see what is true, and that is that the Decepticons are evil and will kill for no reason at all!"

Starscream chuckled "Believe what that Autobot fool has planted within your skulls... But know this..." he smirked evilly "There will be no mercy..." he said darkly before he took them within in his grasp.

Starscream took them to a cell of their own, putting them in shackles like Wheeljack's, a couple of guards walking into the room to guard them.

Starscream looked at Clover in the eyes "It'll be a long time before you get anything to eat or drink..." he turned and started to walk out "So savor your saliva..." he said in a bitter tone before completely leaving the room.

Clover glared at him as he left "F-k. You. Too." she growled before closing her eyes and bowing her head, her hands clenched into fists, her wings hanging limply from her shoulders, trying to keep the memories of the lab at bay. She was in this exact same position before she had gotten her wings...

Miu was shaking madly, trying not to cry _"We're done for... We have little to no chance to get away... The chances are even less than that of escaping ATL..."_

* * *

**Please Review :) !**_  
_


End file.
